


taking over London

by everlystarkey



Series: Here, there and everywhere [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, and alfie finds out, sabibi forces tommy to suck him off, tommy bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlystarkey/pseuds/everlystarkey
Summary: a meeting with sabini goes horribly wrong and Tommy tries to keep things quiet. but what will happen when word reaches his potential new business partner about what happened in that office...I must have failed to hide my shock as I saw Solomons smirk at me. Leaning on the table with his forearms. “I heard, and you have every right to tell me I'm incorrect, yeah? I heard that you got on your knees and sucked that dirty Italians cock.” He seemed to be getting closer and closer as he spoke, I didn't interrupt him, I was too busy trying to figure out why sabini himself would reveal something like that to him. Perhaps to deter Solomons from working with me? “And from that sweet little shocked face you're pullin’ there, I would guess that's exactly what happened.”
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons, tommy shelby / darby sabini
Series: Here, there and everywhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. sabini

The sound of what was presumably a plate shattering downstairs was what pulled me from my sleep. Making it clear that Arthur has made his return from the Garrison and was making his drunken presence known. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was 4:43, just three hours since I had managed to drown out the sounds of shovels against the wall with the overwhelming pull of exhaustion. There was no point trying to go back to sleep now as I was forever plagued with some curse of not being able to just drift in and out of sleep and nap on weekends, instead my body was unable to shut itself down for more than a few hours. Perhaps it was the war, I was never partial to sleeping before but I assume it was probably heightened by the need to be constantly alert and on guard. Ironically my inability to sleep preceded any killing or other gang-related activities, unlike being some Macbeth type to murdered sleep for himself, it seemed to have already of been dead long before I had the idea to.  
After fixing my dishevelled undershirt I went to join my drunk brother in the kitchen, who at the time I had come down had forgotten about what seemed to be the cause of the noise and was slumped against the counter eating a slice of choppily cut bread. Bending down to pick up the broken plate noticed some tension in the back of my neck. I had probably slept weird seeing as this wasn't something I remember having before now. 

“Let me tell you somethin’ Tommy”

Arthur slurred, taking a bite out of his bread. I wonder if he had been doing anything other than drinking from the eating and the bloodshot eyes. Knowing my brother and his partialness to do anything to get off his head I wouldn't put it past him. There's been the off-time where I myself thought of trying marijuana, they said it was safer than opium but I doubt it'd give me the same peace of mind. I hear it makes some anxiety worse and that's not something I'd want to risk. Not when opium works so well. “What, Arthur?” I asked, trying to make my discontentment clear in my tone. I wasn’t really mad at him but I couldn’t really approve of him coming in and making a fuck tonne of noise, especially not with Finn asleep in the house.

“I, I right, god let me start again, yeah”

I sighed, nodding him on to continue with whatever he wanted to say.

“I didn't even know how that plate ended up on the floor, the fucker really snuck past me there!”

He continued with what he undoubtedly thought to be completely vital information as the shattered ceramic was emptied into the bin. Aunt pol would probably make some comment about how ceramics were not meant for that bin in the morning but that didn't matter right now.  
What was instead important was getting a very drunk brother up the stairs and to bed. Arther waved me away as I tried to wrap my arm under his and around his shoulder in order to pull him up. “No, no, no, Tommy. I'm far too awake to sleep. How about you have a fucking seat with your big brother, yeah? Bonding moment innit.” heavy harm pulled me downwards. Not in the direction of any chair but I assumed that's what he meant.

“Alright I’ll sit with you, but keep it down. I don't want Finn to wake up because of you.”

I said in a hushed voice as I pulled out another chair. Completely unaware of what it was, Arthur wanted to talk about it but there was also a half-decent chance that he didn't know either so we’ll just have to see where it goes.

“So, Tommy, what's in the plans for tomorrow. Or today really looking at the clock.”

Arther let off a chuckle towards the end of his sentence, forcing a soft smile out of me. The more drunk Arthur got the more he reminded me of his younger self. Around 7 or 8 years old when he used to bring me and John up the hill and into the fields near our house and when we were there he would perform “jousting” with Freddie. Battering each other with sticks while the younger of us laughed and cheered. The same chaotic energy was emitted back then as it is now. Only now the cause of the behaviour was alcohol more than just being a kid.   
What I had to do today was nothing out of the ordinary. I was meeting with Sabini which I have been anticipating for the last few days. You could say I didn't know what to expect when it came to sabini but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Word travelled fast following the attack from Sabini’s men but now I knew everything to suspect and truthfully, he won't be appearing to have the upper hand for much longer.  
It was a tricky situation involving Shelby’s, Solomons and Sabini. An alliance with one of them was necessary at least at the beginning if I wanted to expand into London. It was no secret the jews and Italians were at war and I was fairly confident I would join sides with one. Preferably the Jewish side with Mr Solomons who I was due to meet in the months or weeks following today's meeting with the Italians. However, an issue has been brought up repeatedly in my head of the Jewish leader, Solomons, having the reputation of being crazy, which wouldn't be too much of an issue if the label of being disloyal wasn't also attributed to the man.  
Joining with Solomons was dangerous and uncertain but chances of joining with sabini are essentially in the ground at this point if I wanted a fair deal, which I do. There would have to be some incentive in place if I wanted to ensure the jews loyalty, which is why I’ve been gathering information on Mr Solomons and his “bakery”. Nothing of interest has come back yet but it was still early days.

“I have a meeting. What about you, Arthur?”

Keeping him from asking too many questions was important. Otherwise, he would have wanted to come along to “protect” me, always feeling the need to stand in as a big brother.it was appreciated of course but really Arthur wasn't at all fit to come along today. His imminent hangover accompanied by his notoriously short temper would do anything to help what was undoubtedly going to be a very tedious meeting.   
Anyway, plants were already in place for my protection. Sabini insisted I come alone but I highly doubt he really expects me to after the attack I suffered at the hands of his men unless he takes me for some gipsy idiot, which will be detrimental to him if he does. I'll drive to the offices we are going to meet at alone but there will be men stationed in a car just out of sight who will enter the building once the clock strikes twelve. I am confident there won't be any attempts on my life made because I could prove useful to Sabini if the tide on the war with the jews starts to change. However, that doesn't mean there will be no attempts to injure me, keep me hostage as a sign of power to the jews or so on. I already know sabini isn't coming alone either so anything can happen. He isn't the type of man to be brave enough to get things done himself.

The convocations with my now slightly more sober brother trail off eventually and I manage to get him into bed around seven in the morning. Coincidentally the time pol gets up to start getting things started in the house. The morning after that runs rather smoothly as I spend it attending to various bits of business that needed doing until around 10:30 the meeting with Sabini was drawing closer. There was always a statement to be made about running late, being on time or being early. With Sabini, I normally wouldn't want to give him the respect of being early or on time but I wanted to set a president for this meeting that I was interested in. Hopefully, that will get through the multiple inches of bone in Sabini’s forehead and he will realize I'm open to negotiations.   
On the drive over I thought about the possible outcomes of the meeting. It was unlikely that a deal would come out of this and I wasn't expecting to make one. I viewed this as more of a step in the right direction. Perhaps just starting with setting out on the table what I would want out of us joining together and letting him do the same before starting to negotiate. It was entirely likely that nothing would come of this and I would instead have to put all my eggs in the basket of the unpredictable Solomons in Candem town. This would be unfavourable as I wasn't ready to close down my options this quickly, especially since I didn't have enough information on him to know if he was any better or less insufferable than the Italians.  
I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when I pulled into the “offices”. Really it was merely an abandoned warehouse the Italians owned. Assumedly they intended to turn it into something else, no idea what though so I’ll have to look into that. Stepping out of the car I enter the only door visible to be and find myself in a wooden, dusty stairwell so this is how the Italians live?

“Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to enter someone's property without permission?”

Darby’s voice spoke from behind me. A quick glance at my watch revealed we were both precisely on time, so far so good. “Sorry, Mr Sabini but I thought you were already in the building,” I replied before being led up the worn stairs. There was no point in asking about why they chose to buy such a building. It wasn't something he'd just reveal to me if he hadn't mentioned it when we first started talking in some show of power or money.  
Eventually, we ended up in what was probably the top floor, excluding the attic, where I was led into one of the only rooms there was. The building was a mainly open plan as a whole due to it most likely being a storage warehouse in a past life, additionally, it was poorly lit in a soft amber which didn’t calm my nerves like it could be expected to. Inside this room, there was not much space for anything other than a wooden desk and a cracking leather chair. Undoubtedly they had been left behind by previous owners as it did not impose any sort of threat or show off any wealth, it was truly rather anticlimactic.  
“Your seat, Mr Shelby.”

Sabinis spoke as he took a seat in the only chair and made some motion towards the floor with his hand. The tone in his voice and the ugly smirk on his face revealed he was rather proud of himself. “I think I’ll stand Mr sabini,” I spoke back calmly. Not wanting to argue or show any weakness as it would prove detrimental to what I was trying to achieve.  
As the convocation continued jabs and sly comments were thrown in repeatedly on sabinis end, the most he got back were simple outtakes of breath through my nose. The prospect of a deal even being on offer were becoming more and more unlikely as the minutes ticked on, 11:21, 11:22. 11:23. Then sabini took a break from small comments to finally speak.

“Say, Mr Shelby, how bad do you really want this deal?”

It was spoken very slowly, very unlike how he had been speaking beforehand. It made me stop and pull a cigarette and lighter from my inside pocket so I had time to think before I spoke again.

“I don't know, how bad do you need it?”

I countered, taking a drag from my cig and breathing it out slowly. Watching as the man leaned back into his chair. Probably in some attempt to seem bothered and in control of the situation.

“What do you mean?” he asked, watching as I took yet another drag from my cigarette.

“Well Mr sabini, you're the one in a war with the jews and I don't want to seem rude but - no one seems to be about to win.”

Sabinis face contorted slightly as I spoke. Truthfully I did need this deal, or at least I needed this deal to be an option for me. But still, sabini would also benefit from this deal. Additionally, there weren't many other sources for him to get good, reliable men and intelligence from.

“Well, you see… Thomas.” said sabini, speaking in the same slow voice he used before. Holding a strong gaze as he spoke my first name. “I know I am very much in control of that war. And I don’t need some gipsy men to help. I think you'll find I brought you here for a very different business.”

A very different business? Ideas as to what that could be filed through my head, most being violence related. My watch said 11:30. If this business is finishing off my life then I’d be dead before any help got here. Maybe he wants to kill me to demonstrate to the jews that he is stronger than any of the allies they could get.

“No, no, don’t worry that little head of yours.”

he smirked before lunging up from his hair and pushing me against the opposite wall with my back to him, at some point he had pulled a gun out and now had it pressed up against my temple. It had all happened so fast I didn't have any time to react. Assumedly he's planned this whole thing out from the start so I didn't stand much of a chance. He was taller than me by a few inches, I had noticed it as he pressed his narrow body against mine and pressed his nose into the top of my hair. The pressure not allowing me room to read for my own gun I had tucked away.

“Now Tommy. I think now is a good time to tell you.” he began, his left hand coming up to pull the gun from my holster before throwing it across the room. “I have men stationed on every floor of this building, they all have guns and they will all rip hundreds of holes in that small body of yours if you dare move out of this office before I’m done with you, yeah?” he asked, pressing the gun harder to my temple when I did not dignify him with an answer. “Ah, not very talkative are we? Well, I also want you to know that if you disobey me whilst in this office I will be the one to put a bullet through your head.”

Swiftly, I was pulled from the wall with a firm grasp in my hair by the hand not holding the gun and manoeuvred to kneel in front of sabini while he sat once again on that cracking leather chair. I didn't doubt for a second that there were men on every floor. I had known he was going to bring men before I arrived but I hadn't anticipated it going this south. A wince stretched across my face the iron grip on my hair was made tighter. Forcing my head forwards so I now knelt between his legs.

“Now, love… I want you to unbutton my trousers and put that to good use”

The spoke, it was obvious he was high off of the power he had over me and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I had always had my ideas about what sabini was like, as a person. But I had never thought of him as queer. Not even just interested in men but actually queer enough to orchestrate a big plan just to get me how he wants me. I hated the thought of him ever thinking of me like this, in the privacy of his own home or worse still whilst I was trying to have a meeting with him. It felt demeaning. Even more so now I'm here kneeling in front of him as it shows he's succeeded. I mean it's not like I have the power to say no.  
I try and swallow down the weight forming in my stomach as I reach forwards. It's hard to imagine that I could withstand years of trauma in a tunnel, and countless near-death experiences whilst in my line of work and a situation like this could still make my stomach crawl. It shouldn't be worse than when I was jumped by his men but somehow it is. Unzipping his trousers I was met with his underwear and a very obvious bulge straining through it. It wasn't particularly impressive, around the same size as mine which was undoubtedly average, upon pulling the underwear down just enough so that both garments rested just below his balls I was met with the full picture. A faint vain could be seen on the right side and he wasn't circumcised. His pubic hair had thankfully been cut to be very neat at the base of his hard cock.  
“C’mon princess, we don't have all day.”  
He breathed out, his hand relenting its grip on my hair to instead run his fingers through it. However, it was made apparent that this wasn't a relaxation of the threat as he kept the gun in the same place he always had it, keeping a firm pressure there to stop me forgetting who was in control of the situation. I willed my hands to not start shaking as I reached my dominant hand out to grip his cock about halfway up. Pulling downwards to reveal his head - already spurting some precome in anticipation. I repeated my movements a few times as I tried to wet my lips with my saliva, which proved challenging from just how dry my mouth had become. Eventually, I gained enough courage to reach forwards and take the tip of his cock into my mouth.

“Ah, yeah go on.”

Sabini breathed out. Reminding me who I was currently sucking off. Perhaps I should have kept my eyes closed and pretended it was someone else I was sucking off, but I failed to imagine someone who I would want to. Having never given this topic or scenario much thought. The feeling of it in my mouth felt foreign and heavy. Although, it didn't really matter what I thought at this point. I started bobbing my head in an attempt to emulate what women had previously done to me. Sabinis occasional moans made it clear what he did and didn't like which was useful as I didn't want this to go on a second longer than it had to.   
Eventually, sabini must have had enough of my repeated head bobbing and once again took a strong grip on my hair before forcing my head lower than I was comfortable going, repeatedly I found myself being plunged down to deepthroat sabini at an ever-increasing pace. At first, I had tried to dignify myself by not giving him the pleasure of hearing my repeated gagging on his cock but eventually, the noises forced themselves out, along with the saliva dripping down my chin my tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

“God look at you… I want you to remember… what the fuck I am capable of… I can do anything you blinder fucks could only dream of.”

Now he brought his hips to meet the thrusts of my head. Forcing himself even deeper so that my nose was over and over again buried into his pubes. Tears were now freely flowing down my cheeks from the constant gagging but from the now erratic thrusts of his hips, I could tell he was drawing closer to finishing. I squeezed my eyes shut and just let myself be used for what seemed like an eternity but was probably a mere three minutes before my head was forced all the way down to the base for the last time and he finished inside my mouth, his cum spurting down my throat as my head was held in place despite my hands pushing against his hips in my best effort to pull away. It was too much. My throat burned as I needed to cough to avoid choking on the salty liquid now dripping down my chin in a mix with the saliva. Eventually, the grip on my head was released and I immediately pulled off and slid back onto the floor where I violently coughed up into my sleeve whatever I could.  
Upon looking up I found sabini leaned back in his chair buttoning up his trousers once again. A satisfied smirk stretched across his face which made my skin crawl. “Let me walk you to the door, princess, don't want one of my men shooting you now, do we?” he said condescendingly. This time I didn't hold back a cold glare as I wiped my mouth clean of the last remnants.  
I ended up removing my blazer as the right sleeve was now covered in cum and sabini did end up walking me to the door before giving my ass a firm grasp, only to disappear once again into the warehouse. The weight in my stomach made itself known once more at that action before I swallowed it down to go give the men the signal that all was well, at least with what they could help me with.  
Sitting in my car I got a good look at my appearance in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and my lips were quite swollen. There was no question about whether I could go home like this. Arther would go off his head if he thought something bad had happened to me, I dread to think what they'd do or what they'd think of me if they found out the truth on top of that. Instead, I took a half-hour out of my schedule to just drive around the streets in Birmingham. Letting the “fresh” air into my car as I tried to drive away from the evidence of what had just happened. There was no way I was going to join up with sabini, especially not with the new risk of that happening to me again. All I could do now was hope Mr Solomons was better...


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie confronts Tommy about the rumours he has heard

Days had now passed since the incident and, to my good fortune, no one in the house noticed anything to be out of the ordinary. Avoiding any uncomfortable convocations or reactions. Lizzie made a quick comment about how the meeting hadn't seemed to have gone well from my mood, earning only a grunt as a reply. but nothing else was said regarding it.  
After my drive in a town where I had driven aimlessly for near enough half an hour, I locked myself in my office to get the last bit of work done before retiring to the garrison where, alone, I drunk away from the day's events. Not leaving until the early hours of the morning when I stumbled home and into bed, eventually falling into a numb and dreamless sleep. Which was something that could be considered as a small positive after the day I had endured as the dreamless sleep came without the help of opium  
Sabini also hadn't been in contact since, whether it be to taunt me or to set another date for a meeting. This was as good of news as any though because a deal with the Italians was completely off the table now, I couldn't risk putting myself into another situation like that again and run the risk of my family or other potential business partners from finding out. Not to mention the potential for things to escalate was likely, whether he would force me to do other humiliating tasks or instead decide he is done with me and put a bullet through my head. Forever ensuring my silence on what had transpired in that warehouse office.  
The risk of Sabini perhaps wanting to show off and brag about what he did was present in the back of my mind. A demonstration of his power and a cruel act to belittle me which would have severe consequences on my business without a doubt. Although I hope he knows it's better off left unshared or it’ll end badly for him. I didn't want to act too quickly and just kill him off, ending the life of the man who represented all of the Italians in England wasn't a good idea. Anyway, I much preferred the idea of reducing his empire into nothing and rubbing his nose in it much more.

Intelligence had come back on Mr Solomons. He was a short-tempered man running a brewery disguised as a bakery in Camden Town. With a flair for the theatrical and a notoriously short temper, it was going to be hard to ensure the man wouldn't betray me but it was going to be a risk I had to take seeing as I now couldn't partner with Sabini. Luckily for me, it was also uncovered that the Italians were starting to get an edge over the jews, Solomons seemingly needed extra men just as much as I needed him. Which at least eased my anxiety of him double-crossing me just a bit. I had Lizzie send out a telegram to London asking to set a date for a meeting, a reply with a time and date coming back relatively swiftly afterwards. It was always a good sign when replies were fast, I showed he was keen and interested in what I had to offer and, after the incident involving the Italians, I needed all the good signs possible.  
Promptly after receiving the telegram, I had a hotel booked for the night in London. A nice hotel room to keep up appearances and all. 

\----------

The night before I made the trip to London I found myself in a familiar situation. Tossing and turning on my shitty bed on Watery lane. Only this time my brain was plagued by something other than the sounds of shovels - it was Sabini… The whole situation had gotten to be far more than I wanted to admit. Of course, I was no stranger to men, having experienced them in France and perhaps a little bit when I was in shorter trousers but nothing had happened regarding it since returning to English soil. And there was no doubt in my mind that I hated what sabini made me do, the humiliation of being forced onto my knees by a man like him and having my tears mix with his semen was something I wasn't going to forget as quickly as I would like to. But it did bring my mind back to a long-forgotten aspect of France. The cold, nights where you would spend a chaste 15 minutes pushed up against the dirty dug in walls by your trench mate. It was different then, especially before the war had managed to take its toll on us. It certainly wasn't love, I've never found myself to love a man in my life. The attraction was more of a word for it. A small, fleeting moment of pleasure and excitement as you experienced something you hadn't before, and then it was over and the sounds of shells and guns were suddenly back again.  
I was always receiving when it happened. I didn't mind it much however because I was always shorter than the average man I shared a trench with and I was relatively young. There was no denying it felt good, it's why everyone did it after all. To get lost in lust before you had to fear for your life once again. Those moments hadn't crept into my mind since, when the night attacks with memories and sounds from France, these small moments seemed inconsequential in comparison. Now they were brought back to the front of my mind by Sabini I couldn't help but remember. I’d be lying if I hadn't enjoyed them moments, maybe I would still enjoy them now if I gave that part of me a chance. That was not something I could do, however. Being a man of a certain standing, doing something that had to potential to completely risk shattering my reputation was just stupid and detrimental to not only me but to my whole family - everyone I cared about. Of course, if what happened to me in that office got out, that would also be bad. But sucking a cock when you had a gun to your head is more acceptable then sucking a cock for a bit of fun. 

\-----------

Last night I ended up getting almost no sleep. Although that was something I experienced very often, the reason as to why I couldn't sleep was different. The shovels were loud but not as loud of my thoughts and I couldn't decide if that was good or bad.  
I drove myself to London, not in the mood to be in another company even if it were just a silent cab driver. Instead, I told Lizzie to cancel the arrangements she had made and sat in the driver's seat myself, pondering the possible outcomes of today's meeting.  
This Solomons was a wild card, I needed him but I didn't trust him. I couldn't with what information I had received back from him. He had the potential to just switch on me and betray a contract we had signed, leaving me alone and having to somehow build an empire into London without the jews or the Italians help. As the car drew closer to the bakery turned distillery I used my free hand to pull out a cig. Upon parking I grabbed the lighter and lit it up, leaving the car with it held between my lips and the rest tucked back into my pocket for later.  
“Mr Shelby?” A young boy asked. He wasn't a child but still a few years too young to have been in France, I gave him a nod as I took a long drag off my cig. He wasn't brave enough to reply so instead he just lead me in the direction of what I assumed to be Mr Solomons’ office. The boy led me into a room where I was swiftly searched by him and another, older man before being given the go-ahead to go inside.  
Out of politeness, I knocked on the office door, perhaps just walking straight into the lion's den of such a hostile man would end with a bullet being put through my head. Besides, it was easier to make a deal happen when there seemed to be a level of mutual respect present. From behind the door, I heard a muffled “come in”.

“Mr Solomons.” I nodded, taking a seat on the chair opposite his desk. Taking in the sight of the man for the first time was something to behold. He had a large frame but wasn't extremely tall, his hair and bread were unkempt and a shade of blonde-ish brown. The dishevelled theme was continued when I looked at his clothes, comfortable yet they didn't fit right - couldn't have been tailored that's for sure. 

“Oh yeah mate, take a seat,” he said sarcastically, seeing that I had sat down without him asking me too. I put my cigarette out in the empty ashtray on my side of the desk. “I believe we are here to talk business,” I said, looking over at the man who was currently taking in my appearance just as I had earlier, only he did it far more blatantly.  
His room was nicely decorated. Hard oak furniture and a wall that was completely covered in hard backed books. So he didn't mind dropping money on things that weren't his physical appearance, I see. He mustn't be tight with money, more so just didn't give a shit about how he looked.  
“I do believe we are Thomas,” he said, using my first name as if it was the normal thing to do in these meetings. I didn't bat an eye, however, if I acted surprised at something so simple as a name it was telling about who I was as a person. Someone, he could get a rise out off. Assumedly he was just testing the waters here. Mr Solomons ducked below the desk and pulled out two bottles. “Rum or whisky?” he asked, holding them both up. “Whisky,” I replied, it was always my drink of choice.  
“Aye, good choice,” said Alfie, butting the rum back under the table. “Whisky, yea’, that's for business.” he began, pouring out only one glass. “Rum, well that for fun and fuckin’” he finished. Pushing over a generously filled glass of whisky. I couldn't help but notice Alfie not drinking himself, accompanied by how full my glass was. I couldn't help but believe he had some other motives behind offering me a drink.  
“Are you not drinking yourself, Mr Solomons?” I asked, taking a small sip of whisky before just holding the glass in my hand, not wanting to drink anymore but still wanting to show a level of politeness towards the man sat opposite me. I did need this deal after all. Solomons leant back into his chair and once again looked me up and down, it was almost as if he was trying to see if there was something wrong with me, perhaps looking for a weapon. The thought reminded me that the boy taking me inside failed to notice the blades in my hat, if my potential new business partner were to spot them and perceive it was a threat then this could take a turn very quickly.  
“Nah, I don't touch the stuff,” he explained, pulling his glasses from his front pocket and placing them on the end of his nose. I watched patiently as he opened the draw to his left and pulled out some papers.  
“Now treacle, I’ve heard some rumours about you,” he said. The statement took me back a bit. It wasn't the first time rumours were spread about me and it wasn't going to be the last. Still though for it to be so candidly brought up to my face by a man like Solomons was unusual. It was the norm for me to be told about people snitching and selling information or simply making up lies from either other Shelbys or people like Lizzie. “A rumour? I didn't think you were the man to buy them.” I replied. I began to scan my mind on who it could be spreading information about me. No one specifically came to mind but I'm sure ill be able to rat them out later if it's true that is.  
“Oh no, no Thomas, I don't buy information.” he tutted shaking his head at me like I was some child who had just come in from playing in the mud. “I heard this for free, from the man himself,” he explained, piquing my interest as to he could be on about. I took a second sip of my whisky in an attempt to look nonchalant “and who would that be?” I asked, eyeing him up and down to see if he was telling the truth or not.

“Sabini.”

I must have failed to hide my shock as I saw Solomons smirk at me. Leaning on the table with his forearms. “I heard, and you have every right to tell me I'm incorrect, yeah? I heard that you got on your knees and sucked that dirty Italians cock.” He seemed to be getting closer and closer as he spoke, I didn't interrupt him, I was too busy trying to figure out why sabini himself would reveal something like that to him. Perhaps to deter Solomons from working with me? “And from that sweet little shocked face you're pullin’ there, I would guess that's exactly what happened.” he finally finished, he was now standing in front of me, towering over me as I was still seated. With this added perspective his frame looked even larger. My defences seemed to have almost been kicked down by the man in front of me, never before has someone been able to act like this and have me not react to put them back in their place. Instead, he had me sitting in his seat, shocked and looking up at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I will try and get the last chapter out soon enough! I want to make a series either off of this or maybe start a whole new one and have this as a stand-alone fic. if you have any prompts please comment them down below or dm me them on Instagram "phe.starkey"


	3. chapter three

A thick silence dragged on for seemingly hours, the only sound present being my short breaths and perhaps my hammering heartbeat - if Solomons could hear that too. He, for once, didn't make an effort to speak as he looked down at me. Perhaps it was some demonstration of power, an attempt to belittle me as he exposed how I had been overpowered, out-thought and therefore taken advantage of. I had to tilt my head back to look at him, his mouth was barely visible through the golden locks of his beard but I swear I could see a faint smirk underneath.

“I-I di-” I finally began once the silence had finally become all too loud. Only for the man in front of me to cut me off. 

“I bet you enjoyed it, didn’t you, I bet you,” he said, knocking off my hat and weaving his hand into the long locks, on the top of my head, tugging for emphasis as he leaned in. “I bet you got yourself off for days after, didn't ya sweetie? Yeah, I bet you thought of it every night once your pretty little head had hit the pillow,” he said, now only centimetres away from my face. “Like a baby calf drinking from its mother.” he spat, I could feel the hot air from him speaking against my face - my neck ached from my head being forcibly pulled back from the fingers threaded through my hair.  
Before I knew what to do next the lips were against mine. The softness of the kiss surprised me, a stark contrast from the hand still yanking my head back. Eventually, I found myself returning the favour, kissing back with the same sweetness he had shown me. I wouldn't dare run my tongue against his lips, wordless asking for entry. It didn't seem it was my place to call the shots here. As we continued kissing I began to wonder how far this would all go. He was wrong in saying I enjoyed what Sabini made me do. Even though I had thought about it often when I was tossing and turning in my bed, not once did I think I enjoyed it - nor did it turn me on. Quite the opposite.  
Although I was ashamed to admit it, my appetite in that field seemed to have vanished. Up until now, that is where I could feel heat pooling in my lower abdomen as Solomon's hand in my hair slipped down to hold the back of my neck. Since that day I hadn't found myself in the mood for any sexual pleasure, enjoyed alone or with the company. The usual whores I had previously frequented had been left uncalled and not even sat alone in my bed had I been able to get over the thoughts of that dirty Italian. Masturbation seemed to dull the shovels when I was lucky, but now it seemed it wasn't even on the table.  
“Get out of that little head, hm? You’ve stopped kissing back.” Solomons murmured against my lips, pulling me out of my head and back to the present. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, hardly asking for permission before plugging it in. I kissed back as best I could from the difficult angle, bringing my hands up to where his neck and shoulders meet in an attempt to pull him down to a more accessible level. Instead, the man kissing me pulled away momentarily, manoeuvring us both into a whole new position where he was sitting in the chair I had been with me now straddling his lap. I tried to lean back in to resume the kiss but a firm hand on my chest stopped me.  
“You’re in your head too much, treacle,” he said, one hand coming to stroke the small of my back as he continued. “Were you like this with that Italian?” he asked, looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite place - unusual for me as I usually was quite well versed in that sort of thing.  
“No…” I replied, suppressing myself with how small I sounded, vulnerable almost.  
“Then how did you act poppit? Is this dissociation just something you break out for me?” he asked, now stroking both of my thighs in a way that I may have found comforting given my heart was racing in the way it was now. Was it wise to tell such information to a stranger who could still use it against me before I even told any member of my family? Then again, something about him seemed trustworthy, perhaps it was this questioning - as uncomfortable as it made me - because it showed he did care somewhat more than you typically would with someone you intended to just get off with. Why should he care that I didn't seem present, it would have felt all the same to him.  
“Sabini made me, I didn't want to, Mr Solomons,” I explained, trying to sound somewhat nonchalant so we could resume our previous activities. It had been a while since I even felt sex was possible and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity.  
Solomon's face contorted away from curiosity and more towards anger. Not a violent anger which he was notorious for, but anger nonetheless. “So he fuckin’ raped you?” he spat. Although his mood wasn't as clear in his face, it was noticeable in his voice. The words made me flinch, it wasn't rape. It was more a dark side of the business if anything. More me being unprepared and therefore being subjected to that in the same way I would have been subjected to a beating or even a shooting. Besides, things never escalated past a rancid blowjob.  
“No, it was just a blowjob,” I replied, noticing how the man's hands on my thighs turned into a grip instead of the previous stroking.  
Was it not the right time to lean back in for a kiss? The air since I had last spoken had seemed to have doubled in thickness and was now far too dense to breathe in. Solomons seemed almost like an oxygen tank like a kiss could provide me with the oxygen my brain was lacking. Only I didn't try and kiss him, not wanting to be let down by a hand to the chest again which would only serve as a cherry on top to an already embarrassing situation. “It's all the same though, Tommy,” he said, losing his grip to resume the stroking despite his displeasure still being evident in his voice. He spoke to me like I was a child who needed things explaining to him, in usual circumstances, it would have made me angry but I couldn't find it in myself to work myself up over something so inconsequential right now.  
“I don't matter how far it went, if you didn't want then you didn't want it,” he said slowly, bringing one hand up to the back of my neck and pulling towards, not close enough to kiss me but close enough for me to once again feel his hot breath against my face. “Do you want this?” he asked, looking down at my lips before looking at me as he waited for a response.  
I had never been asked explicitly before. Of course, I had always consented before that day but never have I had to vocalise my consent to anyway, it was usually obvious.  
“Yes, Mr Solomons.” I murmured. It was uncharacteristic of me to be so bashful but he seemed to bring it out of it with the unapologetic questions and touching along with the unfaltering stare. “Call me Alfie,” he replied before finally allowing the kiss to resume. This time it was more heated than before. I found myself being pulled more flush against the other man by his hands against my backside. My tongue wrestled against his in a futile battle for dominance, it was undeniable Alfie was calling the shots here with how he gripped and manoeuvred my body to how he liked it. He was dominant but in a very different way to how sabini. The Italian had forced submission whilst Alfie had had it offered to him, I had given it up willingly to be in Alfie's complete control.  
As the kiss progressed I ground my hips forwards against his, being prompted on by Alfie's grip on my backside, I could feel his erection, hard and straining, against my own. The fiction was enough to make me dizzy but somehow I still wanted more. Slowly, I slipped one of my hands between us both to try and unbutton the front of Alfie's trousers, only for him to bring one of his hands away from my arse to grip my wrist.  
“Now, poppit, how about we continue this in a place more suitable?” he asked, only to be met with a puzzled expression, still a bit weary from the lack of oxygen. “Come to my home.” he smiled, through the beard. Coaxing me off of his lap before straightening out my clothes for me.

__________

Alfie's home was in a beautiful row of houses, a far cry from the dingy home I would be returning to after this. It wasn't somewhere you would expect a London gangster to live either, very warm and homely, flowers were planted in the front garden, an array of colours all neatly separated into flower beds. As I looked at them I couldn't help but wonder if he watered them himself.

“I like to keep home and work separate,” he said, watching me take in what was a very homely atmosphere. What did that make me then? I couldn't help but wonder before I was being dragged up the stairs and into what was undoubtedly Alfies actual room rather than just some guest one. A half-drunk cup of tea was on the desk opposite the bed along with a newspaper whilst a novel, half-read with a bookmark in, lay on the right side's bedside table.  
Alfie pushed me backwards onto the blankets, allowing me time to shuffle back so I was laying against the pillows before he settled between my legs, crashing out lips back together as he did so. Strangely, I found myself quite enjoying the subtle scratch from his beard as he began kissing my neck, the slight tickle it offered only heightened the feeling of the bruise he was sucking onto my neck. I ground my hips against him, resulting in groans being let out by both us as we slowly found our rhythm, Alfie's thrust coming to meet mine.  
“Do you want me to touch you?” he asked, coming up from my neck to look me in the eyes. He looked messier now than he had done before he started the assault on my neck. His pupils were dilated with pleasure, his beard was messy and his lips were wet. It seemed to take the breath out of me. I nodded back at him and tried to continue to buck my hips up into his but Alfie refused to cooperate, looking at me with a soft smile. “Now, Tommy. We need to use our words don't we?” he said, giving me a soft peck on the lips.  
“Yes.” I murmured. This seemed to be enough for Alfie as he finally started to grind his hips again briefly, drawing short breaths out from between my parted lips before replacing his hips with his hand. Palming me through my trousers. I watched wordlessly as he leant away to reach into the bedside table to pull out some oil. “Now my love, you’re gonna have to get out of this nice suit, as pretty as it makes you look,” he explained, again talking to be like a child who had just come in from playing in the mud. I blinked up at him a few times before sitting up against the headboard, knees bent with Alfie still sat between them. One by one my clothes were shredded, first my blazer and slowly working through them all until I was left in my underwear. Alfie had helped with the trousers, unbuttoning them slowly, being unapologetic to any touches to my erected before working them down my legs, throwing them into the pile with all the other clothes.  
“You look even prettier without all the fancy clothes.” he breathed out, hastily working on stripping himself down to the same state of undress as I was. Even stripping out of his underwear for good measure.  
He had a nice body. He was broad and toned without being unnaturally muscular, yet I could tell he was still extremely strong and powerful. His frame made it seem as his he could crush my own, and a part of me wanted to see if he actually could. “Roll-over.” Alfie breathed, causing me to follow suit wordlessly, pressing my face into the pillow and arching my back so my backside was in the air. I felt his hands slowly pull my underwear down before going silent momentarily. I couldn't hear the oil being opened but I could feel that unapologetic stare on my body. It made my cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink but it wasn't as if I could get mad at myself over it, being looked at like that could make even the filthiest whores blush.  
After what seemed like an eternity I finally heard the sound of the oil being opened before I felt some being poured over my hole. The unfamiliar sensation distracted me from Alfie slicking up his fingers. Back in France we never had oil, instead, it was just spitting and sweat easing the way. Oil was a new, but welcome, addition. I was once again pulled from my thoughts from the feeling of a slicked up finger against my hole. Prodding momentarily before sinking in.  
One didn't hurt, it never really had. I could feel it inside me, pumping and curling looking for that one spot that hasn't been touched in years and would have me falling apart in a way that has grown unfamiliar to me. “G-d, ain't this a pretty sight.” I heard Alfie say behind me. His free hand coming to grip one side of my ass before slapping it. Forcing a broken moan from my mouth. Never before has someone slapped me during sex, that was new and strangely arousing. The sting stayed present after the slap which only made me want it all other again.  
A second finger was then eased in, then a third. The burn was impossible to ignore but I knew it would soon fade. I focused on my breathing into the pillow to distract myself, trying to regulate it as best as I could so I could relax.  
As the minutes dragged on the pain started to subside, he hadn't found that spot yet but I think he stopped trying after the first finger. Instead of opting for just stretching me out as best, he could so we could get down to business sooner. At some point I hand started rocking back onto his thick fingers, breathlessly moaning with my head tilted to the side. Slowly finding more pleasure than pain. “M-more, Alfie, fuck,” I said, trying to keep the moans at bay despite how good it felt.  
“Alright, treacle. Hold your horses, yeah? I'll give you what you need.” said Alfie, removing his fingers momentarily to slick up his erection. Although I wanted his cock more than his fingers, the loss made me feel empty. The quicker it could be relaced the better.  
I turned to look over my shoulder at Alfie putting the oil onto his member. It was bigger than mine was, about an inch and a half bigger and it looked even thicker as well. “Do you want to turn over, sweetie?” He asked, obviously catching me looking. I thought about it momentarily. Although I enjoyed the privacy of being able to hide my head in a pillow and let all the moans out. I also quite enjoyed the idea of being on my back, able to wrap my arms around Alfie and hold him against me as we fucked. “Hm,” I replied, slowly turning so I was now laying on my back. Alfie smiled down at me, giving my whole body a once over leaning forwards. Supporting his weight on his knees and one forearm as the other hand went down to guide his now wet member into my hole.  
The feeling was consuming. Overwhelming and painful, despite all the stretching. He pushed in in the first thrust and now stayed there, unmoving as he softly kissed me on the lips. “It's okay.” he murmured gently against me “take as long as you need.”  
I kept my eyes closed and once again tried to breathe through, Alfie's kisses and words of encouragement coaxing me though it. Eventually, I found myself at a point where the pain had melted away somewhat, although still present, and I was able to handle Alfie moving.  
“You can go.” murmured against his lips, bring my arms up over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Slowly, Alfie pulled out so there was only an inch or so left inside before pushing back in, slowly but steadily. He repeated the action, slowly but surely gaining speed until the pain had the mixed pleasure and eventually melted away. Strings of moans escaped from my parted lips as he began hitting that spot on every thrust. He had moved now so his forearm was beside my head, holding me up as the other held my leg over his hip - giving him enough space to thrust in with as much force he liked.  
Soon enough, the room was filled with hot air, moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, the frequency of which was ever-increasing until I felt a hand wrap around my leaking erection. Both my legs came to wrap around his waist as that feeling began to build up in my stomach. I could feel Alfie's hot breath against the shell of my ear “let go now, make a mess of yourself for me.” he said, kissing my ear halfway through. That was enough for me to spill out all over my stomach, the orgasm crashing over me like a tsunami. It's been a while since I had experienced an orgasm that intense, if ever. My whole body tensed up, my ass tightening around Alfie's cock, prompting him to follow suit, giving one last forceful thrust before burying himself inside me and spilling out. We stayed like that for a while, basking in our orgasms and listening to each others breathing for a while before Alfie finally pulled out and flopped beside me on the bed.

“I'm going to fucking kill that Italian,” he said, reaching over to entangle his fingers with mine. I wasn't sure why he cared so much. I was half expecting for the caring nature to end after he had gotten what he wanted. But I wasn't one to argue with a good thing so instead of questioning it I just held on tighter.  
It wasn't a good idea to kill him, but I didn't matter right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, finally my first peaky blinders fic is done! would you be interested in seeing more? I have a few ideas in my head but I would also appreciate some prompts (even if they're not full prompts, just something you'd like to see in a fic)
> 
> also, I want to put it out there that I'm more of a painter than a writer. I do this for fun so I know there are some issues with my grammar and all but honestly, I don't want to pay for Grammarly premium :( I am still working on improving though, it will just be a slow process  
> my Instagram: Phe.starkey

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy that? please leave kudos or a comment if you want to see the end of it :) this is my first peaky blinders fic you see, I usually write about the Beatles and I don't want to write this story if no one is interested lmao


End file.
